Vehicles include electrical systems with electronic control units (ECUs) that control components, such as actuators, based on input from components, such as sensors. The ECUs execute tasks to control electrical system components. Upon failure of an ECU or of execution of a safety-critical task, reconfiguration of failed tasks is one way to maintain safe operation of the vehicle. However, vehicles have limited resources available to perform such reconfiguration.